In order for Mateen to walk a kilometer(1000m) in his rectangular backyard, he must walk the length 25 times or walk its perimeter 10 times. What is the area of Mateen's backyard in square meters?
The perimeter is $1000\div 10=100$, and this is two lengths and two widths. The length of the backyard is $1000\div 25=40$. Since two lengths total 80, the two widths total 20, and the width is 10. The area is $10\times 40=\boxed{400}$.